Every Breath You Take
by InkWoven
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever!  It is a songfic with Link and Sheik to the song Every Breath You Take by the Police.  Zelink.  Critique greatly appreciated :


**Okay, this is my VERY FIRST FANFIC! It is a songfic for Zelda and Link in Ocarina of Time. I used the song Every Breath you Take by the Police. Sorry for the inaccuracies, but I haven't played O.o.T. in AGES. I know the song is not complete, but it seems to go on FOREVER, and they're all the same lines. And sorry if Sheik sounds kinda like a stalker. It's kind of hard not to make her sound like that when working with THIS song… Oh, one more thing. This story's scenes-chapters-episodes-thingys are in no particular order until the end. Thanks for reading, and any critique you can give would be greatly appreciated! :)**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE (it belongs to The Police) OR THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OCARINA OF TIME (Nintendo)

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

The figure clad in blue walked stealthily on the balls of their feet. They had a lithe, female look about them. Peering from between two bushes, she started to watch a young man, who was dressed in green, slice defenseless bushes. The blue figure's scarlet eyes glinted in the dark. She stepped back, wincing as she snapped a twig. How could she be so carless at a time like this?

"Who's there?" The young man turned around, sword at the ready.

"Link," she said in a melodic voice, "You wouldn't really hurt me."

"Sheik? What are you doing here? Have you come to teach me a new song?"

"Yes, I have. Listen carefully…" Sheik played a short melody on her harp that seemed to carried a thousand emotions. It was full of angst, longing, sadness, and, if you listened hard enough, love.

"What will this one do?" Link asked after repeating the song on his ocarina.

Sheik sighed. "This will summon help if you greatly need it. Look, Link. I am not who I seem to be. I am really someone you had met seven years ago. I am-" an earsplitting crash sounded behind the young adults.

"I must go!" said Sheik, greatly alarmed. She pulled out a Deku Nut and vanished with a burst of smoke.

_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you_

The next morning, Sheik crouched next to Link's sleeping form, taking comfort in each deep, peaceful breath he took.

_Oh, can't you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches_

_With every step you take_

Sheik stood on the cliff side, watching Link's strong form disappear into the mountain. He was ready to face the next dungeon. The Gorons would soon be relieved of the stress on their shoulders. How she wished she could be by Link's side, bearing some of his weight, too, but she had her own problems to face. If anything, she ached to tell hem who she really was…

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

Feeling her fingers gracefully pluck the strings of her harp, Sheik strummed the Song of Time. When she finished, she stared at Link expectantly. He pulled out the Ocarina of Time, closed his eyes, and attempted to recreate the Song of Time. Sheik noticed how Link closed his eyes every time he played the ocarina. Yet, he never loses that determined look on his face. Sheiks heart jolted violently as she fought the urge to explain to Link that Princess Zelda was okay. Even more that Princess Zelda was closer than he thought.

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace_

_I dream at night, I can only see your face_

_I look around but it's you I can't replace_

_I keep calling baby, baby, please…_

Sheik tossed and turned in her troubled sleep. She was desperately searching for Link, but all she could see was darkness. All of a sudden, hundreds of soldiers came charging at her, all dressed in green tunics. However, none of them were Link.

"Link!" The dream-Sheik shouted, "Where are you?" Only the pounding of hundreds of feet could be heard…

_Oh, can't you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches_

_With every step you take_

Link staggered out of the temple, greatly woulded. Scarlet drops of blood rained on the surrounding rock. Link barely made three steps forward before sinking to his knees. With trembling hands, he brought his ocarina to his lips and played the song Sheik taught him that day in the forest.

At the base of the mountain, the blue clad figure heard the first notes of the song, and already had a Deku Nut in her hand. She caught Link just before he hit the ground, unconscious.

"Link, can you hear me?" Sheik took Link's hand.

"If you can hear me, I want you to squeeze my hand." Nothing happened.

_This is not good, _thought Sheik. She brought out a fairy trapped in a jar. Sheik uncapped the jar next to Link's unmoving body. Fairies have soft hearts, and Sheik knew the fairy would help. It fluttered over Link's battered body, and all of the blood disappeared and the wounds closed up.

_Thank the goddesses I had a fairy with me! _Thought Sheik. Link's eyes slowly slid open.

"Are you alright, Link?" asked Sheik.

"I'll be fine, I think. Thank you, Sheik."

"Those were some injuries, Link. Are you sure you don't want a moment to rest?"

"I'll be fine," he assured her. He limped back into the entrance of the dungeon. Sheik didn't try to stop him. He knew what he was doing.

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

"Link, we don't have much time. Ganondorf's minions are about to do a sweep of the area. You must leave now!"

"I can take them."

"There will be hundreds! Meet me at the Temple of Time. There is something I must show you."

Without further argument, Sheik pulled out a Deku Nut and vanished with the burst of smoke. Link sighed and pulled out the Ocarina of Time.

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

"What is it you wanted to tell me, Sheik?"

"I am not who I seem to be, Hero."

"Who are you, then?"

"It may be best if I show you."

In a burst of light, Sheik brought her glowing hand across her body. With a quick spin, she transformed into a beautiful woman with ling blonde hair, pointy ears, a graceful figure, and deep blue eyes. Before Link, where Sheik once stood, was Princess Zelda.

"I told you Zelda was well hidden," the Princess said with a smile.

"P-Princess, I-" Link stammered. He never got to finish his thought. A diamond suddenly encased Zelda, and she couldn't get out. It flew out of Link's reach, and he heard a deep, booming voice laughing behind him. Link spun around. Before him stood the Evil King, Ganondorf.

"It's so easy to win when love gets in the way between your opponents," Ganondorf boomed.

Link only stared him with rage and hatred in his eyes.

"Link!" Zelda yelled. "I'll be fine! Just focus on saving Hyrule. Go!"

Link hesitated, but obeyed, all the same. Her eyes said she would be okay. Her eyes said she would be watching over him the entire time.

_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you…_

**Thanks so much for reading! If you have any comments at all, please tell me! I would really appreciate it, with the exception of flames. I hope to write more Zelink stories in the future. :)**


End file.
